West Side
by Chibi Babe
Summary: Usagi and Darien meet on the set of the 'West Side Story' town production. will sparks fly towards ech other? or set at one another? what about fighting youmas, school work and also staring in a musical, can usagi cope?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Usagi sprinted into in to the gravel car park. "Oh god, I'm so late!" she wailed, cerulean eyes misting over. If she missed this she'd have to wait another year to audition.

Flying up the ramp and into the green room she screeched to a halt, her blonde odangos whipping past her face before resting peacefully beside her.

"I'm so sorry Mr Heartly, is there any chance I could still audition? Pretty please?" pleading her puppy dog eyes up at the man he only laughed. Placing his hand on Usagi's back he gently lead her to the line of seats beside the big brown doors of which the auditions were to be held on the other side.

Mr Heartly was an elderly man in his late sixty's although you'd never tell by looking at him. He had short white receding hair, a round rosy cheeked face and a love for his daughter like no other.

"Dale will be out at any moment Usagi," he reassured. "She's just finishing up with the role of male lead. Now if you'd just fill this form out…" he handed over an A4 sheet of paper requiring her to fill out the usual details, name, age, address, abilities etc.

Her petite face scrunching in concentration, Usagi placed the form on her lap and continued to fill it out. She'd spent a lot of time researching the main female lead role, so she opted to wear a knee length white skirt, plain white singlet top with a red ribbon around her tiny waist and red high heels. Satisfied that not only had she done homework for once but it'd be worth her while.

"Thanks Darien, I'm sure you'll be hearing from us very soon" Dale beamed. '_This is our Tony'_ she thought, one role down…

"Thank you Dale, I can tell this show's going to be a good one," he smiled back. Darien had been somewhat apprehensive about this role. A young boy who fell in head over heals, on cloud nine in love. A somewhat distant reality to what Darien lived. Orphaned at a young age when his parents tragically died in a car crash Darien has never felt the true comfort and love of a family, let alone someone more than that. He wouldn't let anyone close enough. _'Well'_, he sighed to himself. _'At least this will test my acting capability…'_

"Ah how did it go?" questioned Mr Heartly the minute he walked through the doors.

"Good Russel, pretty confidant…though this is going to be a tough one, good but tough," replied Darien scratching his ebony hair and flicking it out of his eyes.

"You'll do fine my boy" grinned Russel Heartly, his cheeks turning even rosier.

"Now Usagi," Russel continued turning his attention back to the Blonde. "It's your turn pet. Don't worry about the form, you can fill the rest out later."

Startled Usagi looked up bug eyed, pencil balancing between her top lip and nose.

Quirking and eyebrow Darien headed towards the door, casting his dark blue eyes once again at the blonde, smirking. "Good luck Meatball head…" he called before disappearing out of the door and out of sight.

"AH!" Usagi screamed standing, pencil dropping to the floor. "Who is that Baka?" she demanded turning to Russel.

Amused by the interaction of the two Russel just gaped before spitting out the name "Darien."

"Ohh" shuddered Usagi picking up her script. "If I ever see that man again, ohh…"

storming through the open doors Usagi turned sharply slamming them.

"Well I never…" muttered Russel getting back to the pile of previous hopeful audition forms.

So what do ya think? I no its short but trust me got ideas for a lot more chaps yet!Random idea that came into my head. Havnt said the name of the play yet but you should be able to guess it if you know ya broad way. Very hyped by this story hope you all like it and r & R if I should keep posting it?

TOODLES


	2. the audition

**THE AUDITION**

Blinking she just gawked. "Well I see you've researched your role Usagi," Dale commented nodding at Usagi's dress.

"Thanks," Usagi beamed her temper leaving her as she wound down ready to audition.

"Now…my dad mentioned you never finished filling out your form…"

"Yah…" muttered Usagi, "Sorry Russel said I could finish it later?"

"Yes that's not a problem I just need to know what you're performing…"

Usagi sweat dropped, "Oh…yeah um Maria's solo in 'Tonight Tonight"

Jotting down the title Dale sat in anticipation, brushing a stray strand of chestnut brown hair out of her face. She'd heard Usagi sing whilst waiting for her turn to appear on stage in other shows, she was keen to hear her try her best. Yet also afraid, Usagi's friends had warned Dale to bring along ear plugs.

Licking her soft pink lips Usagi clearer her throat and walked to the center of the room.

"_All the world is only you and me!_

_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight,_

_I saw you and the world went away._

_Tonight, tonight,_

_There's only you tonight,_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_."

Usagi paused, turning to her left with longing in her eyes.

Dale sat there shell shocked, she'd never heard such a good amateur singer before. Usagi hadn't even taken singing lessons. When she sang she sang with her soul, pure and whole.

"_Tonight, tonight,_

_The world is full of light,_

_With suns and moons all over the place._

_Tonight, tonight,_

_The world is wild and bright,_

_Going mad, shooting star's into space_."

Walking to the corner Usagi's eyes roamed the ceiling as if she was out on that balcony that Maria was, singing to her forbidden lover.

"_Today the world was just an address,_

_A place for me to live in,_

_No better than alright,_

_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight!"_

Smiling sadly Usagi finished the song eyes staring into space, tears brimming. Blinking she pushed them back smiling sheepishly.

"Wow Usagi, how come you never told me you could sing like that?" accused Dale standing up to hug her.

Blushing Usagi looked at her feet. "Well I just never thought I'd be any good, was it ok?"

"Ok?" yelled Dale, "it was not one bit ok!"

Embarrassed Usagi started heading towards the door.

"Usagi! I meant that it wasn't ok, it was GREAT!" she yelled excited. "Guys" she sang, "I think we've found our Maria!"

Blushing Usagi beamed, she'd done it, she'd landed the lead female role in 'West Side Story"!

Slamming the car door shut Darien sat grinning at his shoes.

"Well Dar are you going keep me in suspense or what?" questioned the Driver, his shaggy blonde hair falling just in front of his pleading brown eyes.

"Well…I can't be certain..." Darien started trailing off.

"But?" urged the Blonde now yelling.

"I think I'm a shoe in Andrew!" Darien exclaimed grinning broadly at his best friend.

"Awesome!" Andrew replied patting his friend on the back.

"And you…?"

"Ah I did ok, not sure what Dale will cast me for. I'm No Tony like you Dar. I'm not the strongest singer…although Riff would be an awesome character." Laughing Andrew scratched the back of his neck, "Thou I'll probably get cast as baby John!"

Laughing in agreement Darien turned his attention back to the Drama Hall. Where the car was parked, you could just see into the main hall. A pair of bobbing blonde odango's had caught his eye. Realizing the 'meatball heads' audition must have gone well he chuckled to himself. Jumping back in shock when Andrews face suddenly appeared in front of his grinning broadly. "What ya looking at Dar? Hmm?" he questioned mimicking his gaze. "Oh my?" he pulled back into his seat shocked. "Is that Usagi? Oh wait you've probably never met her, she's a real regular at the diner," he explained.

"Oh I've met her before…if only I knew when" Darien muttered to himself as Andrew swung the black Porsche out of the drive.

Giggling Usagi bolted home from the auditions, adding the occasional skip and leap of joy screaming "I'm MARIA!" before giggling along again, getting more and more creative as she went, adding spins and…

WHAM

Planting her petite face into the ground Usagi cringed before falling over completely, hurriedly getting to her feet to apologize to the person.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Meatball head!" smirked Darien his deep blue eyes glistening mischievously behind his shades.

Eyes widening in terror Usagi gaped at him before turning beat read, fists clenched. "Why you baka!" she hollered shaking her fists at him. "Do not I repeat NOT call me that! Who are you to call me that anyway? Who do you think you are? URGH!" breathing heavily Usagi stepped back trying to calm herself, without much success.

"Why meatball head," he soothed lowering his black shades. "No need to be so nasty, besides I think you suite the name. See ya around…" he started walking off pausing to look over his shoulder to get that one last word in… "Meatball head."

Usagi turned and gave a look that could have killed if Darien had dared look back. Screaming and cursing names, Usagi didn't quit till he was no longer in sight.

'OHH why does he annoy me so much? Why does he call me that when he knows it annoys me anyway?' Usagi asked herself as she continued on her way. 'Oh boy I hope he can't act, oh no what if he can and gets a part in West Side?' Usagi cerulean eyes widened in fear, 'or worse, if he's Tony! I might have to…' Her voice trailed off as she stood still, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, 'Kiss him' she finished. Faking gagging noises she couldn't help but think how handsome he is with his dark hair, chiseled face and well built figure. 'Under that shirt, he probably has some very nice abb's,' she mused. Shaking the thought from her head she laughed for having such silly thoughts before starting to scold, reminding herself how irritating he is.

A shrill scream filled the air causing Usagi's thoughts to plummet back to earth. Cursing for what must have been the millionth time that day Usagi sprinted into the nearest alleyway, certain that there was nobody about she thrusted her right hand into the air yelling "MOON PRISIM POWER!" A blinding pink light engulfed her tiny frame as red ribbons encased her. When the light disappeared there stood Sailor Moon in her Senshi Fuku and that oh so well known pose.

With a simple yet elegant bend at the knees Sailor Moon jumped onto the roof tops and headed towards the source of the screams.

'You've got to be Joking', she muttered to herself. 'First this Darien guy now this, what a day! At least the Audition went well…' her sky blue eyes focused on finding the youma.

_To be continued!_

_Dum dum dum_

_Know its short but hit a writing block so shall update when I think of what ypuma they'lll be attacking._

_Hope its all ok, thanx to…_

_Dertuoip, I know it wasn't that quick an update but I did my best?_

_Green smurf, no I'm not sick still had a day off thank god._

_Chikyuuhime, yah I'd pay to see him in a movie but this is a play to be preformed in a theatre and thus unfortunately not allowed to be video taped for copyright laws..etc…I know too much about the theatre :S_

_And eliza-morgan22, I hope ya like!_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Down Town

**DOWN TOWN**

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…" Usagi muttered under her breath as she reached the allyway in which the screams had originated from.

"Oy dirt for brains!" she yelled standing on the edge of the ally, glaring down. The street light casting an unearthly glow from behind.

The Youma dropped the young girl, that it had been holding up flush against the brick ally way wall. It's cold metallic eyes piercing towards the interuption. It appeared to be made out of copper, it's eyes bug like.

"Leave that poor girl alone! I was already having a bad day but boy did you have to go and add to the list! So in the name of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" striking her super heroine pose pointing towards the creature it barely sweat dropped.

"You do the same routine every time! Get a life and a new saying little girl!"

Taken back Usagi lost her balance, clumsily teetering over the edge of the building before falling face first onto the cement pavement.

"Ahhh!" she hissed, "you're gonna pay for that!" she declared reaching for her Tiara. "Moon…..Tiara…" rolling its bug eyes the monster swiped at Sailor moon causing her to stumble once more dropping her tiara.

"Why you…my tiara!" she wailed tears streaming down her face.

"Sailor Moon!" turning her head to the voice Sailor Moon took a deep intake of air.

"You must weaken the Youma first. Then you will certainly be able to claim an easy victory!" yelled the voice.

There in front of her, perched precariously on the buildings ledge, was a man wearing a black tuxedo, black top hat and white mask that covered his eyes.

"Wh…who are you?" she gushed. "You better not be Neag scum!" she added. Proud of herself of regaining some sense.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, I have been watching you for some time Sailor moon, not until now have I felt the need to interfere. They are getting stronger, be warned!" grinning a million dollar smile and with a flick of his red lined cape he disappeared. Leaving a baffled Senshi behind.

"Jeze" groaned the Youma clutching it's head, "Enough with the chit chat, your energy shall be mine!" roaring with impatience charging directly for the startled girl. Screaming she fell sideways, body jerking with the violent impact of the pavement once more.

"That's not fair!" she wined, "I wasn't ready!"

"Women.." the Youma spat before charging once more this time it's arm extended, and to make matters worse it's arm had grown one long sword like spike on the end.

"Ohh you…." Sailor Moon Steamed charging as well towards the Youma, completely unaware of its new limb.

Skidding baseball player style underneath the Youma causing its legs to get swiped from beneath it sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud of clunk. Standing as soon as she was clear she then continued to jump at the Youma, "Sailor Moon KICK!" she yelled landing square at what would normally be a human's neck.

Eyes popping the Youma bellowed a gut wrenching yell.

Swiping up her Tiara in one swoop she turned once more to face it.

"Now time to make you pay! Moon…Tiara…Action!" yelling she thrusted her tiara towards the immobile Youma, eyes wide. Screaming once last time before a blinding light engulfed it leaving behind a pile of ash's just to be blown away.

"Yus!" screamed Sailor moon jumping into the air punching her hand into the air for her victory.

"Sailor Moon"

turning to face the voice there he was. The masked man from before. Tuxedo mask.

"You did well, but they will just get tougher from here on out." He warned. His face contorted with concern for the young heroine.

"Please be careful, but I will always be there for you. Never forget," He called as he walked away. Baffled by his actions Usagi merely stood there, mouth agape, a little drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

Shaking her self out of it she turned to check on the girl, seemingly she'd disappeared.

'Tuxedo mask must have taken care of her while I was fighting' she mused.

Running around the nearest corner she de transformed and hi tailed it home.

"oh Boy oh Boy" Usagi screamed as she rounded the last corner to her house. "Mum's going to be so ecstatic about the play and Luna about Tuxedo mask! If only it weren't for that baka Darien this would have been most possible THE best day!" grinning broadly Usagi ran into her house to inform her family of her numerous victories.

His lone figure shadowed the apartments balcony. Ebony hair grazing his deep midnight eyes.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself aloud.

"Who is this Sailor Moon? Why do I feel I have to protect her?"

'better yet who is that Usagi girl and why do I feel like I know her' he asked himself silently stalking back inside his apartment.

Both unaware of what was what is and what will be.

WELL HOPE YAL LIKE BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPLOADED. FELT LIKE WRITING FIGHTING SCENES TONITE. GAH ITS 1AM! OOPS.

WELL HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND R&R PEOPLE!

N THANX, GREEN SMURF, KIWIKOL, QUEENSERENITYRULZ,SIEN AND MOON QUEEN. AND GREEN SMURF, ITS ANDREW FROM THE STORY…THE ARCADE GUY…--

TOODLES


End file.
